


Cotton Candy Carnival

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Gay Sex, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Party, Pastels, Swimming Pools, Top Edward Nygma, drunk!wald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Every year Barbara Kean held a New Years party. This year was a more abstract theme that was simply called Cotton Candy Carnival. Pastel attire was mandatory, leaving with dignity was optional.





	Cotton Candy Carnival

New Year’s Eve with Barbara Kean was a truly extraordinary event. Instead of her club or house, this years was held in the historical Gotham Lotus Hotel. 

Barbara’s New Years parties were the talk of Gotham, only the best were invited. A month before the event, guests were sent the theme in order to prepare. She had done masquerade, Heaven and Hell, etc. This year was a more abstract theme that was simply called Cotton Candy Carnival. Pastel attire was mandatory, leaving with dignity was optional.

Oswald loved preparing for Barbara’s parties, it was so nice to see Gotham’s finest and worst all dressed up. Admittedly, Oswald was more excited to see Ed in pastels than anything. Ed knew that Oswald would pick something far more stylish so he just let him take the reins. He simply showed up for fittings. 

“I thought this was a pastel party? I don’t think white counts as a pastel.” Ed inquired as he stood in front of the mirror in an all white suit ensemble. 

“No use in getting a custom suit made if you don’t get the exact alternations before the color. Black is forgiving, baby blue is not.” 

“We don’t even like Barbara, why are we going? I’d very much prefer to stay home in our pajamas.” Ed imagined the sight. Oswald all cozy, curled up on Ed’s lap as they watched some cheesy movie and rang in the new year with a kiss. 

“I’ve gone since she started doing it, it’s a great way to make connections and it’s an open bar. The dinner starts at six and the party at seven; it’s at the Lotus hotel so we can be in our room in pajamas before the clock strikes twelve. We’ll probably be in our room by ten at the latest.” At least that’s what Oswald thought. 

A smaller hotel, the majority of the rooms at the Lotus were reserved by the guests of Barbara’s party. Each room was larger than a normal hotel room to accommodate for the lack of rooms. Each floor had ten rooms (excluding the ground floor which contained the lobby and the ballrooms). On the top floor: Barbara and Tabitha, Selina, Ed and Oswald, Bruce, and Alfred. The first floor: Jim, and a few other of Barbara’s guests. 

“Plus, I like seeing you all dressed up. You’ll be like a sky blue lollipop. Ready to be licked.” Oswald hummed. Ed turned to to face his boyfriend. He slipped the white suit jacket off, revealing his bare chest before pouncing onto Oswald. 

“You better not get any dirt on th- _ED!!_ ” 

Ed pinned Oswald to the couch, cradling the raven haired mans head as they shared a hungry kiss. A battle of teeth and tongues turned into soft kisses being planted on Ed’s neck.

“Can’t keep your hands off of me now, wait till you see _my_ outfit.” Oswald breathed as Ed stood up to retrieve the jacket. If Ed thought his outfit was extravagant, he’d flip his lid when he saw Oswald’s. 

~

Barbara sat in her hotel room, finishing up her outfit. A baby pink lace corset top, baby pink high/low pleated skirt, and silver rhinestone heeled booties with an ornate crystal headpiece to top it off. She stood by the mirror and put on some lip balm. 

“Stop fussing, you look great.” Tabitha stated as she stood beside the blonde. Tabitha was dressed in a creamsicle blazer, with matching pinstripe pants, paired with a black lace bralette and black stilettos. 

“Says the girl who can look so effortlessly stylish in anything.” Barbara murmured. Tabitha took Barbara’s hand in hers. 

“You are undoubtedly the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I promise.” Tabitha stepped in front of Barbara and pressed her lips to the others. The blonde smiled against the kiss. 

“Sealed with a kiss.” 

There was a harsh knock on their door. 

“I know I said I’d wear whatever dress you picked if I got the leftovers from the party but I don’t think any steak is worth this!” Selina Kyles voice rang through the door. Tabitha chuckled and walked to the door to open it. Selina was dressed in a mint green high neck keyhole back dress with a tulle skirt. Barbara clapped at the sight. 

“You look so darling! I’m glad I picked the short dress.” Barbara praised. Selina sat on the bed and started re-lacing her white combat boots. 

“The boots were my choice, it was those or a nice kitten heel.” Tabitha commented. The two began to work on Selina’s hair and makeup. Nothing too crazy, just styling the curls and applying some highlighter and mascara. 

“I get why you invited the little billionaire, but is it really necessary for his babysitter to come?” Tabitha asked as she reached for a bobby pin. 

“He spends all that time watching the kid that he probably doesn’t have any fun, tonight will be good for him.” Barbara responded before Selina could. Alfred was very cautious when it came to Bruce, and a party with a bunch of former and future Arkham inmates wasn’t a place he was about to let him go alone. 

~

Dinner was served at promptly at 6:05 PM. The “V.I.Ps” of the evening (Barbara, Tabitha, Oswald, and Ed) sat together. Selina opted to sit with Bruce, Alfred, and Jim. Everyone had steak but the sides varied.

“There’s better fries at the diner by the library, why do these high class restaurants try so hard? Calling them pomme frites, probably French for pompous fries.” Selina asked. Bruce smiled. He was dressed in a light grey suit with a mint tie to compliment Selina’s dress. 

“The words separately translate to apple and fries.” Alfred mentioned, though Selina wasn’t looking for an answer. 

Oswald was undoubtedly the best dressed male at the party. A lavender suit jacket with white and grey paisley accents, pants a shade darker with a matching top hat and his penguin cane. Ed’s outfit complimented Oswald’s nicely: a blue three piece suit in a shade somewhere between baby and powder, with a bowler hat to match. Not his usual green, but the mint alternative to his outfit made him “look like handsome celery” according to Oswald. 

“I’m a big fan of those shoes Nygma, I wouldn’t peg you to make such a bold shoe choice...although I never really paid attention to any other footwear you’ve worn.” Barbara said as she cut into her steak. Under the table Ed rested his non-dominant hand on Oswald’s thigh. After dinner they all headed into the ballroom.

The words cotton candy carnival perfectly described the room, there were no words to describe it better. One large round table in the center on the room with a pink balloon centerpiece. The surrounding lights had been switched to pink bulbs. At the entrance and near the stage there were cotton candy artists. The bar was fully stocked and the bartender was in a pastel yellow suit. 

Tequila drunk Oswald was a fan favorite of all the alcohol choices. So Barbara made sure there were shots aplenty. Ed preferred darker liquors. He took two to be polite, but then sipped on a whiskey sour for the other three taken. Ed instinctively flocked to Jim and Alfred once Oswald disappeared from his side. 

“Have to say Nygma, Oswald’s got you in some interesting outfits lately.” Jim commented. 

“My personal favorite’s the assless chaps,” Oswald chuckled, though that wasn’t his actual favorite (which for the record was fishnet stockings, heels, and a collar on but that would mortify Ed if they knew). He wanted Ed to blush, it would tell everyone that Oswald had the upper hand. Well two could play at that game.

“Was that the night you got spanked?” Ed inquired. Alfreds eyes widened and Jim adjusted his collar. 

“I-I should go check on Master Bruce.” Alfred said as he excused himself, Jim followed. It wasn’t like either of them noticed. Ed looked at Oswald’s face. His freckles were apparent against the blush spread across his face.

“Someone’s a needy bird, I can tell. But what does he want? Just say the word and I’ll be glad to show this whole room how much I love Oswald Cobblepot.” _By bending him over a table and giving every guest the show of a lifetime!_ A voice in the back of Ed’s head said. 

“If you don’t kiss me immediately I will-“ Ed pressed his lips to Oswald’s painted ones. With other brands of lipsticks Oswald tried they had a tendency to transfer. Not this brand, the dusty pink pigment staying on his lips. 

“Kiss proof, and dinner proof? I think we’ll have to order more of that brand.” The taller male commented. Oswald took the glass from his hands and swallowed it down in two gulps, coughing dramatically afterwards. The dark liquid stoked the warm feeling in his belly. 

There were four types of drunk Oswald. All four were going to make an appearance that night. First up to bat was flirty Oswald. One of Ed’s personal favorites, this Oswald followed Ed like a lost puppy and seemed to have a dirty comment for everything. Barbara approached Oswald and Ed, her head jewelry and shoes shimmering.

“Enjoying yourselves?” She asked. Oswald was quietly munching on some pretzels while Ed had his arm wrapped around his waist. 

“Big fan of the cotton candy machines:” Oswald responded.

“I agree, and th-“

“Whoa! Ed look at that crown! You’d look good in one. Just the crown, nothing else.” Oswald informed, the last part matter-of-factly. Barbara nearly spit out her drink.

“Well...that gives me the answer I need. Since you seem to be the more coherent one Nygma, I’ll give you these drink tickets. Give the bartender the ticket and your last name.” She handed him two slips of paper. “Oh and Ed? Oswald is missing.” Ed immediately checked his pockets before he truly realized what she had said. 

“That’s not great.”

Oswald had headed out of the ballroom and into the hotel lobby. On his search for the restroom, he bumped into Selina and Bruce. His tie was now around Selina’s neck as Bruce searched for a trash can to spew into. 

“Can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m glad to see you. I can’t go with him in the bathroom and I need to make sure that doesn’t choke or something stupid. You have to go with him.” 

Lucky for them, Oswald was already on the way to the restroom. Oswald agreed and followed the sprinting Bruce to the facilities. While Bruce vomited, Oswald stood in front of the mirror and monologued. 

“You’re such a smart and rich boy, don’t let _ANYONE_ ever tell you how to live. If you want to wear a Halloween costume year round? Do it! If you want to get married and have a family? Do. It.” 

Bruce groaned as Oswald stared at his reflection. Sure he had never wanted a traditional family, but with Ed he felt like there may be a slight possibility that he’d like one with him. It’s not like he’d never considered it, Ed and himself together romantically, physically, _and_ legally. Plus, Ed would look pretty damn cute holding a baby. 

“Is he okay?” Selina asked through the door. 

“Tell her I’m fine.” Bruce coughed.

“He’s doing fine, also I’m fine too thanks for asking.” Oswald replied sarcastically. After some freshening up, the trio walked back through the lobby. Oswald got particularly distracted by a television playing one of those sad dog commercials. 

_For just pennies a day, you can help rescue a dog in need like these sweet animals_

“Just pennies?” Oswald whispered, tears misting his eyes. Selina and Bruce caught up to him. 

“In the arms of the angels, fly awayyyy.” Selina sang. 

“Don’t mock me! These poor dogs need help!” He whined. Selina rolled her eyes. After that thirty second commercial, it took quadruple that time to pry Oswald away from the tv and headed towards the ballroom. 

“There you are! Oswald where were you? I turned and you were gone.” Ed asked. All Oswald responded with was some gibberish about dogs and pennies. “Alright, well it’s obvious I’m not as drunk as you. Let’s change that.”

Hand in hand, the duo approached the bar. Tabitha was drinking an orange glittery drink in a martini glass.

“I don’t know how Babs did it.” Tabitha mumbled, more talking to herself than the men. Ed rifled through his pockets before producing the tickets. 

“Nygma and Cobblepot.” He stated as he handed them over. The bartender nodded and got to work. 

“Ed they’re playing that song you couldn’t remember the other day!” Oswald exclaimed. Ed turned his attention to the live band. Before he could comment, the drinks were ready. Both in martini glasses, one a vibrant green and the other nearly black.

Whatever was in that green liquid was definitely stronger than Ed anticipated. By the time he finished the glass, he was sitting with Alfred. 

“Hey Alfred, the more I take the more I leave behind. What am I?” Ed asked. Alfred sipped his scotch.

“I don’t know, a murderer? Taking lives and leaving more trauma behind.” 

“Ooh dark, I like it! The answer was footsteps.” He paused to look at a fuzzy on his shirt. “Hey...Hey Alfred! I stay in the corner but travel the world, what am I?” 

“Someone whose had one too many to drink. Where’d your little mate go? The one in lavender.” Alfred was aware that Ed and Oswald were close, but he preferred not to know the details. 

“My mate? Oh Oswald! I guess you could call what we’ve done mating. Though it _definitely_ wasn’t for reproduction. Can’t really get pregnant fr-“

“Edward, look Oswald’s over there!” Alfred announced, talking to Ed like he was a child. Ed grinned and made his way over to Oswald, who was getting some cotton candy. He approached from behind and squeezed Oswald’s round ass. Oswald yelped.

“Look Eddie! They can make shapes! I got a flower, isn’t it pretty?” Oswald asked, showing it off. Ed smiled. 

“Not as pretty as you,” he leaned in to kiss Oswald’s cheek. “Not as delicious either.” Moving down to Oswald’s neck, he ran his tongue along a prominent vein. Oswald shuddered. Ed grinned as he felt something hard pressing against his thigh. 

“Naughty bird.” He whispered. 

“If you want me, you’ll have to catch me!” Oswald hobbled off. The brace Ed had made for him seemed to make him quite a bit quicker. Ed chased after him until the hunt ended at the pool. 

“Ozzie be careful you’re going to get your suit wet.” Ed warned. 

Oswald stood by the edge of the pool. He stared into the water at his reflection. Something about the calm of the pool water made Oswald want to disrupt it. His life never seemed to be calm, there was always some little hiccup. So he jumped in. Everything was always planned, never spontaneous. He laughed as the cold water soaked his suit. Sober Oswald would’ve worried about his suit and shoes, drunk Oswald just wanted to splash. Despite the pool only being six feet at its deepest, Ed worried that Oswald would drown...so he jumped in too. He didn’t say anything as he stared into Oswald’s eyes. The eyes that looked at him so lovingly, the eyes that seemed to be filled with so much love and admiration for Ed that he could barely stand it. 

“We’ve never kissed in a pool before.” Oswald murmured. 

“Well let’s change that.” Ed replied. Their lips brushed softly before the kiss progressed into a slow, yet starving make out session. Oswald ditched his drenched jacket and shirt, his ankle brace would likely become rusted in this pool water but it wouldn’t be hard for Ed to weld some metal together once more and make a new one. But the two didn’t care, they were too wrapped up in each other. 

Ed lifted Oswald up, rutting against his partners ass as they made out like teenagers after prom. Neither of the men had ever attended a prom, so Barbara’s party was the closest they were going to get. 

“What’s wet and hard and cold?” Oswald asked. 

“An ice cube?” Ed inquired, to which Oswald giggled and said 

“No silly, the answer is me.”

Ed furrowed his brow until he realized just what Oswald meant. His eyes widened at the realization. Oswald watched his lovers facial expression turn from one of surprise to one of mischief. 

“I think I can help you with that, but we’ll have to go up to our room.”

As quickly as two drenched and drunk men could manage, they headed to their room. No sooner than the door clicked shut, Oswald stripped naked and wrapped himself in a towel. 

“Itchy.” He muttered as he watched Ed strip out of his sopping wet clothes. Being damp made Ed that much more attractive, Oswald attributed that mindset to the movies he grew up watching. While Ed wrung out their clothes Oswald made himself comfortable on the bed. He decided to lazily stroke his own member. Though he didn’t prefer to do it himself, it would serve as a nice appetizer before the meal of Edward Nygma. 

Ed stood in the bathroom drying off when he heard Oswald’s soft sighs coming from the other room. He could’ve ran in there immediately, but there was something more arousing about standing and listening. Of course Oswald knew he was listening, he wanted him to. It was a form of consensual voyeurism and Ed got a kick out of it. He stroked himself until he heard the first whine leave Oswald’s lips. With a quickness, Ed made his way to the foot of the bed. Oswald’s eyes flickered up to meet Ed’s. No words were exchanged but their eyes said it all. 

Ed climbed on top of Oswald and they quickly went back to making out. Usually Oswald was so concerned about...well everything, but with alcohol flowing through his veins all he cared about was Ed. Ed’s hands on his hips, Ed’s lips on his neck, Ed’s cock rubbing against his. 

“Need it.” Oswald mumbled. 

“Need what?” Ed purred. Oswald simply whined and rolled his hips upwards in response. Ed smiled and rolled onto his back. 

“Then get to riding pretty bird.” Ed was a smart man. He figured that some form of sex was bound to happen, so he put a bottle of lube on the bedside cabinet at check-in. Once his cock was primed and ready, Oswald let his tight hole be stretched until he was seated. Though he found the eye contact uncomfortable, he didn’t hate the pleasure Ed got out of it. Ed loved seeing Oswald’s eyes widen at the initial penetration, his mouth in a soft o, until he settled and his eyes shut as if to focus. Oswald wiggled, letting out a mewl when Ed’s cock brushed against his prostate. That encouraged Ed to pick up the pace. He loved drawing those types of noises out of Oswald, those needy noises. 

Oswald loved a good ole slow and romantic sex session, but tonight he needed more. He needed what Ed had to offer, what Ed could dish out. 

“Hit me.” Oswald said, though it sounded more like a question. Maybe it was one, he had never asked for such a thing. Every time Ed asked for it, the idea of Ed doing it to him lingered in Oswald’s head. Ed hesitated at first until a small nod from his partner confirmed that’s what he wanted. So he struck him, the loud smack ringing through the room. Oswald stopped riding for a moment, and he removed Ed’s cock from himself. 

Ed was scared he had done something wrong. What if he had hit too hard? What if Oswald planned to leave right then and there? He wouldn’t put it past him. Instead Oswald laid beside Ed. 

“My knee was hurting.” He stated simply. Oswald spread his legs and Ed was eager to be back inside of Oswald. As Ed got into position, his glasses fell off his face. In that moment his instinct reaction was to swat them off the bed, so he did. The two shared a series of small kisses as Ed thrust in and out. Ed nibbled Oswald’s earlobe.

“Make me bleed please.” Oswald groaned. Ed moved his lips down to Oswald’s neck. He promptly dug his teeth into the tender flesh. Fun fact: it really doesn’t take much for teeth to bite through flesh, and Ed knew knew just the right amount of force to draw blood but not hit muscle. He lapped up the metallic liquid. It was all too much for Oswald, and the feather soft touch of Ed’s fingertips over his arm set him off. 

“ _Eddie!_ ” Oswald cried as he came. His body felt like tv static. Just the sight of Oswald’s blissed out face was enough for Ed to climax. He went from biting to gentle kisses as he came down from the high of orgasm. Oswald’s eyes welled up with tears once Ed pulled out, tears and cum leaking out of him.

“Oh dear, did I bite too hard? I-I’m so sorry! It...It’s just that it was the first time you asked and it excited me so I we-“

“Ed shut up and hold me.” 

Ed wrapped his arms around Oswald, who was still crying.

“I’m not crying from pain, though I assume I’ll have a bruise to cover up, I’m crying because...because...well I just love you so much. I’d die for you.” Oswald sniffled. Ed kissed his forehead.

“I love you so much Oswald. You’re a brilliant man with impeccable style. I couldn’t have asked for a better partner in crime.” 

They laid in each other’s arms for awhile, Ed had dozed off and Oswald didn’t mind being pinned under the man. 

“Ed, Ed...Eddie...EDWARD!” Oswald yelled. Ed frantically jumped out of bed and rose to attention. He expected a big reaction, but instead Oswald simply stood up and walked to the bathroom. Ed stood there dumbfounded until Oswald returned. 

“I had to pee and you were pinning me to the bed.”

He glanced at the clock, and so did his partner. One hour till midnight. 

“Do you think we should go back down?” Ed inquired. Though Oswald would’ve enjoyed getting back in bed with Ed, he also wanted the satisfaction of having all of those people see their midnight kiss and know that Ed Nygma belonged to Oswald Cobblepot. 

“We should probably go back down there, just until it hits midnight, then we have a few drinks and come back up here.” Though there was the problem of the clothes. While their jackets were drenched the shirts and pants could be dried with a hair dryer. Oswald always brought a second pair of shoes with him to events, while Ed opted to just wear his socks. 

They re-entered as Barbara took the stage. Drying the clothes had taken more time than expected, but luckily they arrived before midnight. 

“Thank you all for coming! I think this year has been one of the best yet!” Barbara paused for cheers. “I may not like all of you, but I like you more than others...otherwise you wouldn’t be here right now. Please stay in the ballroom until after the countdown, I have personalized gift bags and someone has a special announcement!” She stepped off the stage. With five minutes till the countdown, Oswald slammed back a tequila shot.

“ _Alright everybody! Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_

While Barbara kissed Tabitha, and Bruce planted a kiss on Selina, Ed lifted Oswald’s chin for a kiss. The three couples (or whatever they called the relationship) kissed till the clock ticked to 12:01. Ed leaned in for a second kiss when the power to the room was cut. People stumbled around until the power came back. One thing was different, the pink lights were now green. 

“Nygma what’s going on?” Jim asked. It wasn’t too crazy that Jim assumed Ed knew, after all green was his signature color. But Ed was none the wiser. A slender finger tapped the microphone and the crowd turned to face the stage. There stood Oswald, he looked nervous. 

“I understand that you may be confused. Before I start I just want to thank Barbara for letting me have the opportunity to do this.” He paused to sip his drink. “My mother always said that no woman was good enough for me, but I can say with certainty that I’ve found a man who is not only good enough but probably is too good for me. We’ve had our bad days most definitely, but I would rather have a bad day with you Ed than a great one with somebody else. Edward Nygma I love you, and I can’t imagine me without you. I never imagined that I’d be doing this...Ed will you marry me?”

Ed’s eyes widened as Oswald got down on one knee. Everyone had their eyes on him. 

“I knew when I saw him on stage that it was either a proposal or a murder.” Selina said to Bruce, who was just as interested in the matter at hand as everyone else seemed to be. This could either be sweet or the beginning of a long line of crimes and angst. 

Ed approached the stage. 

“No ring?” He asked. Oswald blushed. Surely Ed wouldn’t say no because of something so trivial. 

“I-I was planning on doing that after, get your opinions of ring styles first.” Oswald squeaked. He was a confident man but waiting for the answer made him feel helpless.

“It’s okay, I have something that might work.” Ed replied, getting down on one knee and pulling out a small black box from his pocket.

“You’re always one step ahead my love. Of course I’ll marry you.” 

To which a drunk Bruce cheered, starting a round of applause. 

After that, the night was a tequila and rum fueled blur for the two. The last thing Oswald remembered was trying to get random pedestrians to bum him a cigarette, while Ed remembered letting Selina and Barbara give him a makeover. Despite the events, the men did miraculously end up in the same bed in the correct hotel room. Did Ed had glitter eyeshadow on? Yes. Was Oswald asleep on half a grilled cheese? Also yes.

Those facts didn’t matter though because Oswald and Ed were in love.


End file.
